What I've wanted
by brookster13
Summary: A little short story of Bigby and Snow my otp Snigby ENJOY!


Snow's POV

I sat in my apartment going through all the paperwork i had to do and check. 'Could there be anymore?' I thought to myself. I put all the files and papers into categories and piles. After I was done i leaned back against the couch and admired my work. *sigh* "Man, I'm thirsty." I said to myself. I got up and walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge. I looked and there was nothing. Just water and a few bottles of alcohol. 'What? I have no juice or anything?' I thought to myself again. 'Well no way I'm just having water.' I grabbed the bottle that read 'White Wine' and took it over to the couch with me. "Cheers." I hold the glass bottle up in the air and bring it back to my mouth. As i go to take a sip , I hear the door knock. "I can't even fit a flipping toast in my life!" I say as I walk over to the door.

Bigby's POV

I finished talking to Bufkin and decided to pay Snow a visit since I hadn't seen her for awhile with all the work she had been piled up with. I walk to the elevator and press the button to get to Snow's apartment. I reach her floor and made my way over to her door. I straighten my tie and knocked on her door. I heard some groaning behind the door and waited for it to open. I waited for about a minute and a half until Snow White came into my view. Her hair was in a messy bun, she wore a white short sleeved shirt, some jeans and bare feet. "Snow?"

"Oh hey Bigby. How can I help you?" She said as she turned her back to me and walked over to her couch and wine.

"Didn't know you drink Snow, and especially white wine." I said following her inside and closing the door behind me.

"Oh you know, I've had a pretty busy day and there was nothing in the fridge and... how did you know it was white wine when you weren't even through the door yet?" Snow asked raising her eye brow.

"You can't fool this nose." I answered tapping the end of my nose. "Oh, okay well you wanna have... a... drink with me?" She asked holding the bottle and waving it side to side gently. "Umm.. I don't know Snow I mean we-"

"Oh come on Bigby! Just have a drink with me. Come on! I know your the sheriff but, lighten up have a drink and sit down with me!" I just stared as her. I watched as she gave me puppy dog eyes and shook the bottle again. She was so beautiful. The way the moonlight shined so bright on her skin and raven hair. The way she pouted her blood-red lips at me begging me to have a drink with her. I couldn't say no to her. I wouldn't say no to her. I loved Snow. More than anything. "Okay."

Snow's POV

"Okay" Bigby said and sat next to me. I opened the wine and poured some into Bigby's and my cup.

"So, you going to tell me why your here?" I questioned him.

"Hm? Oh! Umm I don't know. I just hadn't seen you all day and you and you have had a lot of paper work so I thought I would check up on you."

"Awww the Big Bad Wolf missed me!" I teased.

"*humph* yeah..."

I smiled then noticed he was searching for something in his pocket.

Bigby's POV

I dug my hand into my pocket hoping to hurry and get a cigarette. I found the packet and pulled it out and tap it on my hand for a cigarette to pop out but nothing came out. I then looked down into the packet and saw i was all out. 'Fuck. Fuck. Fucking fuck. I'm fucking in SNOW's apartment with SNOW drinking whine without any fucking cigarettes to distract me from Snow and her amazing scent.' I thought to myself. I groan and put the packet back in my pocket.

"Is everything okay Bigby?" She asked. Oh god, even her speaking was setting me off.

"Yeah I'm fine Snow but... umm you know what? I need to go. I'm sorry." I stood up and walked over to the door.

"What why? Is there something wrong? Does this feel wrong? Do you feel okay?" She asked running after me towards the door.

She stood there staring at me with though's icy blue orbs. She was so beautiful and I didn't want to go. But i had to because if I didn't sooner or later, I would be on Snow like there's no tomorrow.

"Bigby? You okay?" She asks touching my arm and moving closer only having a few centimetres away from each other. I can smell and feel her steady breathing and I can smell her so well and its so... GOOD.

"Yeah I'm fine Snow, I just have to go.."

"...oh okay. Bye Bigby." She sighs sadly and begins to walk off. Before she could get out of my reach I grab her by the waist and pull her body close to mine so there was no distance between us. She stares at me waiting for what I was about to do then gasps when I pick her up bridal style.

"Thats not the goodbye." I say in a low tone not breaking eye contact.

Snow's POV

My heart was beating so fast and loud i could hear it in my ears. I couldn't believe it. Bigby Wolf had just picked me up bridal style and is now walking over to my bed room. I could hear my heart in my ears, I was so nervous. I hadn't done this in a very VERY long time. As Bigby walked pass the coffee table with me still in his arms, I quickly grabbed the wine bottle to settle down my nerves. We reached the king sized bed and both just looked at it then at each other. "So I umm.." He mumbled and i just couldn't help but stare. Our eyes met and soon didour lips . It was passionate and heated and I couldn't help but let out a moan. We broke apart and I quickly took a quick gulp of the wine and dropped it on the ground.

"Oh Snow you have no idea how much I've wanted this. Wanted you!"

I stared at his friendly big brown eyes and smiled.

"Kiss me." I murmured. And so he did.

End of Snow's POV

Bigby laid Snow down with their lips still locked and hovered over her. Their kiss was heated and loving. They both broke apart for a breather, then went back to kissing. Bigby rubbed Snows sides and leaned his head down and licked and sucked her neck. Snow moved her hands to Bigby's head and ran her fingers through his brown hair. "Bigby" Snow moaned making Bigby move his head back up to look into her eyes.

"I need you." Snow pleaded. "Now Bigby, please."

Bigby then nodded and started to slowly kiss downer neck and slowly removed her shirt. Then her pants, underwear and bra. Bigby looked at Snow wide eyes. "Your so beautiful." Bigby said kissing Snows nose.

"Now you. You're wearing to much clothing," She whispered into Bigby's ear making him shiver. Bigby then threw his tie off and ripped his shirt off while Snow tugged impatiently at his pants. Snow's mouth hung wide open. Bigby was huge. Snow had always thought Bigby would be very big but never this big.

"Wow" Snow breathed out.

"Are you sure you still wanna do this?"

"Yes. I want you. I need you. I-I-"

"Love you. I love you Snow more than anything in the world."

"I love you too, Bigby."

Snow then reached up and kisses him. He positioned himself above her wet center, she was almost trembling with anticipation. She let out an audible gasp as he pushed himself inside her. This sensation wasn't knew to her; Prince Charming could never contain himself. But Charming was certainly not as big as Bigby was, and wasn't as caring, either. Bigby pulled out before pushing back in, placing a hand on Snow's hip to steady her. Bigby kissed and murmered sweet nothings into her neck as he and Snow found a steady rhythm. Snows moans and Bigbys laboured breathing filled the otherwise silent bedroom. As they climbed higher to their peak, they moved faster and out of rhythm. Snow dug her nails into Bigby's back, leaving red streaks running down his spine. Snow buried her face in Bigby's neck to contain her screams of pleasure, her body trembling in Bigby's arms. It was only when Bigby also reached his high that Snow realised they didn't have any protection, but they were too caught up in themselves to care. Bigby collapsed next to Snow, pulling her into his chest. He breathed in her scent, the scent that he loved; the scent that drove him over the edge.

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
